


Heat

by Revelation_Dis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gems In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

There’s a scent in the air. It smells like molten glass, sea water, and musk. The hunter sniffs the air, and grins. The prey is somewhere close by, and she’s going to find her. Finding Lapis isn’t difficult at all; her scent gives her away, and everyone knows what that means.

The ocean Gem is in heat, and her carnal pangs are at there highest. She wants to be fucked like some kind of wanton slut, but her dignity won’t allow it. She wants to be fucked like an animal, but doesn’t trust anyone. For a moment she wishes that someone would grab her, slam her against a wall, and have their way with her.

Jasper remains on the prowl, and spots Lapis soon enough. Diamond she reeks of wanting. she thinks to herself. The sight of the petite Gem causes something to stir inside of Jasper. She would love to grab Lapis, slam her down on the floor, and fuck her senseless.

Despite her somewhat animalistic nature, Jasper likes her partners to consent. It gives her a huge boost in pride, and confidence when they say “yes”.  
Lapis has her back turned away from Jasper, and when a large shadow falls upon her, she trembles. A thick liquid dribbles down her inner thighs, and she whimpers. Jasper kneels behind the blue Gem and wraps one of her muscular arms around Lapis’s tiny waist, and gently nuzzles the nape of her neck. Her gem scratches the delicate skin resulting in another whimper, and moan from Lapis.

“You’re in heat,” Jasper whispers the words like they are no big deal.

Lapis’s trembling turns into shaking and she falls into Jasper’s heavy arms which are wrapped around her once more. “Do you want me to help you?” Jasper asks, her words sincere.

The blue Gem can’t speak, but she nods her head furiously, and quickly turns on Jasper’s lap so she’s facing the warrior. Jasper moves her hands to the other’s hips, and slides them down til they reach the hem of her summer dress. Gently she slides up the skirt, and smiles at what she doesn’t see. With one hand cradling Lapis’s back, Jasper slides the other one between Lapis’s legs, and strokes her slit with one of her fingers.

Diamond she’s wet. Jasper easily slides one of her fingers inside of Lapis, and uses her thumb to play with her clit. In a matter of seconds, Lapis is spasming, and her inner muscles begin to clench against Jasper’s fingers. Warm, blue liquid seeps out, and onto Jasper’s fingers. Lapis still isn’t sated, and as soon as Jasper removes her fingers, Lapis is grinding against her. “How long has it been since you’ve done this?” Jasper questions.

The only answer she gets is a pitiful mew, and whimper from Lapis. Knowing that Lapis won’t be able to speak until she’s satisfied, Jasper phases off her clothes, and the appendage between her legs throbs. The large Gem grabs hold of Lapis’s hips, and guides her down onto her cock, Inch by inch the muscular tentacle is buried inside of Lapis, until it’s finally all the way to the hilt.

Lapis moans, and begins to rock against Jasper, who starts to moan. She untie’s her dress, and massages her breasts as gently as she can. The small Gem continues to rock against Jasper, moaning, and whimpering all the while. The tentacle inside of her starts thrash, hitting her sensitive spots, causing Lapis to orgasm for the second time. She’s about to continue, but Jasper stops her.

She flips them both over so that Lapis is on all fours, her ass up in the air. “Continue?” Jasper asks.

Lapis nods her head, and moans when she feels Jasper filling her once more. This time it is Jasper in control, and Lapis is secretly glad for that. She closes her eyes, and bites her lower lip as Jasper pistons in, and out of her. She feels another orgasm approaching, but tries to stave it off for the time being with little avail. Something about Jasper’s thrusts, and her tentacle have changed. Lapis swears that she can feel tiny barbs dig into her inner walls, and when Jasper slides out, Lapis screams, The third orgasm is longer, and more powerful than the last two. When it seems that it’ll subside, another orgasm tears through her; then another, and another.

Jasper continues to fuck Lapis; grunting and groaning as she feels her inner walls squeeze, and spasm around her. Her cock twitches, and she lets out a soft roar as she shoots her seed inside of Lapis. 

Neither one notice the faint glow within Lapis; they are too busy focusing on their own pleasure.

Now sated, Jasper pulls out, wraps her arms around Lapis, and gently pulls her down with her. “Better now?” she asks, looking down at Lapis while playing with her hair.  
“Yes, thank you!” she exclaims before falling asleep.

Jasper smirks, and cradles Lapis within one of her arms before she falls asleep as well.


End file.
